far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Vivero Family
They own the ‘Vivero Cardinâlis’ industrial group, a family business that deals in security, real estate, recycling and communication in Hong Lu. Via this corporation, they own most of the Neo Cardinâlis real estate and major strategic economical properties. They are known to be the power structure that has protected the Neo Cardinâlis sector during the Revolution, and currently help maintaining order within the sector with the government. They have deals with the current government regarding the organisation of Neo Cardinâlis, with seats at the sector’s administration and authorisations to maintain order with armed forces. History Luciano Vivero and his father founded the Vivero Cardinâlis Inc. in 3140 after absorbing few important other business that fell into a chaotic break down after the revelation of a corruption affair involving illegal drug money. The Vivero family started to make a name for themselves by gathering funds to protect artists that were strongly opposing the Cygnus ruling in 3176. When the tensions started to get worst, they convinced a lot of other business to start an organisation managing mercenaries employment to protect their properties in Neo Cardinâlis. That is at this point that the family started to invest in security. When the Revolution started, they seized a lot of opportunity to take down their rivals and absorb their business in their corporation. While the rise of the family’s economical power was bloody, it was disregard by the population thanks to the massive donations to the Tai Minh Resistance and later to the 14 Red Dogs. Esthetic Employees of the Viveros always wear a beret of the Vivero Armani. The more important members wear suits. So if you see a bunch of armed people in suits with berets, you know who it is. Vivero Cardinâlis Incorporated Cardinal Star Security agency run by the second son Georgio Vivero. This influent security business has a monopoly on mercenary business over Neo Cardinâlis. They work with the Loyality Brigade to enforce the law, and use military grade weapons. Making this sector very dangerous for nobles, gangs, and mercenaries. The employees have a red star badge they carry around to prove their legal authority. Mercs must go through them to be able to work in certain areas of this sector and obtain the badge. If they don’t they can be shot down. Vivero Cultural Missions (VCM) A business that runs expositions, artistic events and funds many artists run by the first daughter Letizia Felipe Vivero. VCM is known for their effort to protect the artists and make tons of money of their backs. They have all the publishers in their pocket, and have friends at PRISM. This tentacular business reaches many other important Hong Luan corporations, and can often be seen in the higher levels of Hong Lu. The 14 Red Dogs have worked with them many times during events and festivals. Vivero Estate (Vivero 物业) A business that runs real estate, maintenance and construction run by the father Felipe Vivero. This branch is the reason why there are so many artists in the Carnevale district. All the properties are very expensive, but the Vivero family made huge cuts in prices for active artists, Vivero employees, charity workers and high ranking members of other corporations like A.C.R.E. and PRISM. These prices made sure to push back the poorer population, and attracting the richest ones. The local exode permitted the modifications of many buildings, making appartements bigger and more comfortable. Vivero Arimida Fashion, the very expensive type. Run by the siblings Luci Vivero and Amore Vivero along with the Arimida family. They are everywhere along the Arimida Street. While the Vivero Estate is busy rebuilding this part of Hong Lu, the two families are working together to bring back the fashion industry. Meaning they hunt for the Cygnus textile factories of Hong Lu. And they are winning the fight. They also have a lot of "models transactions" with the Red Light district. Luci Vivero has many deals with Mei Xiang regarding this kind of product. Members of the Family * Felipe Vivero * Letizia Felipe Vivero * Lao Vivero * Georgio Vivero * Celeste Vivero * Luci Vivero * Amore Vivero Category:Hong Lu Citizens Category:Hong Lu City Category:14 Red Dogs Triad